chapter 2
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Hi my name is Ciara Ellen Walsh and am going to tell you a story about Mary she was 8 when her parents died she was so very upset ok hear it goes.

The fire! chapter 1

Mary's proof

I was coming back from the beach with my sister sonny when there was the bigesist fire ever it was at my house and I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could ever run. The fire was there and it had killed my parents into ashes as all of the rest of the house the things the dreams and photos and all of are memory's had been destroyed in the fire and my sister sonny was only 8 mouths old and was crying to the fire that destroyed everything in the house icseped me and my sister was all gone so we had to go to are aunt Anne we could never live up to her she was the meanest and most unkindest women that ever walked the earth ever so that's what our parents wanted I have to be with them and well I want them to be happy and not hate me and sonny.

Sonny's proof

I cried and cried all the way when I saw all the ashes of are parents and we have to go and live with are stupid ugly gross mean selfish unkind aunt she was the meanest women to walk the earth.

Sonny and Mary's proof

Omg a fire was at are house Mary said and sonny screamed at the top of her lungs it was so terrible to see the ashes and not to cry it was so terrible but then someone called Susan zone came she was coming to say something very terrible so we turned to the ashes and closed our eyes and just cried and cried only to see Susan as we opened our eyes she saw we were crying so we let her take us in to our aunts only to hear Ciara's fav song only you Yazoo she loved her music wait she was there sitting and crying on the floor she was 21 and really fit so we went and said hello to her and then bye when Susan and Ciara left next came the horror seeing our aunt and wait I still only you we love that song sins she likes the song only you to so we had to be very strong for are aunt because she esant as nice as them two so the next day we went to the book store and looked at all the books we could but we could only buy one book but I wanted to read them all so I will show you titles like Romeo and Juliet and Hansel and Gretel and the little mermaid and the lion king and well Cinderella and the fire orphans and last but not lest titanic this won had to stand out and Romeo and Juliet so she paid for them both and said won was for sonny but she lied she bought won for sonny as well so she had to hide titanic in her coat and the other two in the big slot and titanic in the small slot and went back two her aunts and read and read and read and read and then at midnight she went to sleep and the next day she finished the titanic book and then read and read and read and read and read and then she finished Romeo and Juliet and the hour later she helped sonny start reading her book winnie the phoo and when she help sonny read she went down the stairs and there was miss ugly aunt and she just walked away and she caught me just as I got past her chair and she just caught me like that I heard sonny crying and just got past my aunts hands and went to sonny she wanted too read more weird really weird only now she wanted to read more so she went to read with sonny again. The next day sonny and Mary went to the book store again and it was all broken down so then when they saved all of the rest of the books they went on to go and read 20 books and then they read and read and read and read and read then when the clock struck 1,oclock in the morning they fell asleep and then they fond out something very odd they were in a car crash and it killed there uncle but not there aunt there were so upset again and after their parents died but this was way before the big fire that killed their parents and big giant anormas mansion and it bought tears to the leopards eyes so Mary and Sonny walked away only to see a whole new mansion and their parents what they did not know was it was their Imagination and it was the best Imagination they ever had in their Intier life and they would never ever never forget that great Image of there loving cool beautiful nice strong-hearted parents who loved them so much maybe more then life or death or hurt and they will always love them like the back of their hands and they Mary and Sonny then saw what was really there broken photos glass all over the stair case and all the books were ashes and the stairs and all of that beautiful stuff was gone in one gigantic fire that had killed their parents and broken all of the windows and half the roof was all gone in one big unbeautiful fire that was only smoke know and Mary was crying and looking down at Sonny when they went back to their aunts house she was dead and not moving so know the leopards were once again orphans But even if their aunt did to them that was mean they still loved her and their guardians and most of all their parents and Sonny loved Mary and Mary loved Sonny and everyone was so sad at aunt Anne's death even Mary and Sonny so they were sent to live with their cousin Victoria she was so nice all the time and if you are wondering about all the broken libiery it was put back in store and Mary and Sonny gave all the books back and they got as many books as they wanted and Victoria was the one that had always took them when their mum and dad were not home and know had to adopt them and they never minded when she took care of them because she was the nicest women on the earth and beyond the earth you could never ever replace her she had lovely golden brown hair and blue eye and pale skin and freckles she was so lovely and had a bed made for them and bought anything for them and loved them to bits she was 21 and her mum Lucy zone and Victoria zone and Susan zone she and her family were so nice and she loved all of her family Susan was only 18 and their mum was 47 and they were one big happy family so Sonny and Mary and she heard the song she wolf

SHE WOLF

SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

A domesticated girl thats all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My bodys craving so feed the hungry

Ive been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Im starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So Im gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it

Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
Its going well so far shes gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and Im her student

To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy  
By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set it free  
Theres a she wolf in the closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

SOS shes in disguise  
SOS shes in disguise  
Theres a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out

Theres a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe

that was it they had to live with them and they did not mind but then harry and hermione came in

harry and hermione! CHAPTER 2

but then harry and hermione came in they were so sprised to see them but not scared they were holding hand's and not being friend's they were boyfriend and girlfriend or they were married but it's been so long and Mary was inlove with harry ever sins she met him and he did not know she had tryed to tell him but it was always um harry I.. love... ron.. yeah.. ron.. I love ron and he always said k why are you telling me this and she always chickend out so ran away but the last time i tryed it went harryiloveyou so fast you only heard hailoyo and then halo


	2. open arms

Summer world Chronicles! Chapter 1!

Cherry walked down the steep steps of summer world. As she was trembling with a terrified face. She saw something move she ran away as she saw it. As she ran and ran and ran. When she reached summer world she thought _where am I?_. As she reached a old oak tree she swore she saw 2 girls and a boy walking as well they were wearing their PJ's with a robe. Cherry had brown hair with deep blue eyes and some freckle's under her eyes. She had a brother and a younger sister she was the oldest she was 15 years old. As she was in bright meadow she saw her younger brother Fred. Fred had ginger hair freckle's and deep green eyes. He was 12 years old. As she ran to hug him and say "you're here" She saw Anna the youngest member she had dark brown hair and deep green eyes she was the only one without freckle's. They all Had pale skin.

The next day they meet the new queen of Summer World. Her name was Susan she had blond hair with deep brown eyes and no freckle's. she had just gave birth to a son William. They new that if they stayed they would be killed because they were next in line for the kingdom of Summer world. When they found out they ran as fast as they ever could to get away from Summer world.

" we have to stop here" as they were now at mount erogon. Cherry just saw the thing that was in Summer World. What she did not know is that it was a fox. As she saw something In the bushes it scared her. "Hello Who is in there" Anna asked scared

" Mary, Mary Leopard And Who are you" Mary the fox said Sweetly back

" I'm Cherry and this is Fred and Anna May you come out please" Cherry Asked Calmly

" Okay I Will come out Cherry" Mary replied.

As a Light brown green eyed fox came out of the bushes and licked her hand as she stroked her.

" Well I know because I am a as you know a smart fox" Mary said

"Know what" Asked Cherry as she listed to the small fox.


	3. NEW TIMES so new to the story NEW TIMES

_**New times **_

"_**Hi How are you Dianna?" Rosie said as she saw the look on Her face **_

"_**Hi Sad You" Dianna said glumly as she started to cry lightly **__**L**_

"_**Hey don't cryL and so good Oh yeah sorry Dianna" I giggled **_

"_**Thanks for trying to comfort me it means allot to me" Dianna Thanked me **_

" _**No problem I swear if your date saw you like this he would…." "Oh sorry where is your date Ben" I asked her and then she started crying into my shoulder **_

"_**He left" She cried **_

"_**What" I Yelled **_


End file.
